Warrior Cat names
by Swiftstorm and ZE LEPRECHAUNS
Summary: Is Ashfur made of ash? Dose Cinderpelt have a pelt full of cinders? This story will answer your questions and many more
1. Cinderpelt

Cinderpelt is has a pelt full of cinders

This takes place after The Badger attack in Twilight; Leafpool is mourning Cinderpelt's death, when Sorreltail decides to cheer her up

Sorreltail: Leafpool, stop being sad

Leafpool: Why

Sorreltail: Because, Cinderpelt has a pelt full of cinders, she was too embarrassed to live on, so she allowed that badger to kill her. It was all part of the plan

Leafpool: (In shocked tone) NOOOOOOOOOO...

Cinderpelt: WHAT, I DON'T HAVE A PELT FULL OF CINDERS SORRELTAIL IS LYING

Sorreltail: No I'm not

Cinderpelt: Oh, yes u are

Leafpool: I believe Cinderpelt

Sorreltail: WHAT, I'm Ur best friend

Cinderheart: NAH, NAH, NA, NA, NAH, NAH

Sorreltail: Meanie


	2. Firestar

Firestar is on Fire

Firestar: (runs into camp yelling) I'M ON FIRE, HELP ME

Spottedfire: No, your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

Firestar: Yes I am

Spottedfire; No your not

*And this continues a billion more times*

Spottedfire: All right you're on Fire

Firestar: No I am not

Spottedfire: I give up, you are a Mousebrain


	3. Ashfur

Ashfur is made of Ash!

Me and Rainstar of Rainclan thought of this at school

This takes place at a gathering after Long Shadows at the gathering where Hollyleaf reveals the Truth of Squirrelflight's and Leafpool's secret Ashfur dose not get killed by Hollyleaf and is still alive

Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf: Hi Everyone Did you know that Ashfur is made of Ash!

Ashfur: (is shocked)

Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf: Are giggling like crazy

Rest of the Cats: Are shocked

Lionblaze and Jayfeather: Are laughing

Narrator

Ferncloud: Is telling Dustpelt He is not Her Brother

Ferncloud:" Dustpelt he is not my brother"

Dustpelt: Is not listening because is to shocked to know that his former apprentice is made of rock

Leaders: This gathering is (Giggling) over

Clans: Are going Back home

Hope you liked it

Swiftstar


	4. Note

I will not be able to update for a while, Sorry I'm really busy. Also, I am taking request you can send in Oc's or real cats.


	5. Squirrelflight

Squirrelflight is ze flying squirrel

Disclaimer:Thy dose not own Warriors or Squirrelflight(If Thy did Bramblestar would have died instead of Shrewpaw, and Squirrelflight and Shrewpaw would be mates.) Ok...now Thy's going to stop ranting!

* * *

One day, ThunderClan was having a normal day, when Jayfeather asked Bramblestar to go get more Catmint."Sure." ,Bramblestar snapped."Sheesh, someone's being grumpy today!",Jayfeather shot back."GHHHHHH-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I GIVE UP!",Breezepelt screamed, running into ThunderClan's camp."What is Thy doing here?"Asked Squirrelflight. "LEPRECHAUNS!" exclaimed Breezepelt. "OH MY STARCLAN! BREEZEPELT'S SEARCHIN' FOR LEPREC-HAUN'S!, Squirrelflight hollered."Can I come with thy?""No, you can not come with thy, you would annoy me to death."Breezepelt muttered, clearly getting annoyed by the Thy Speaking ,Old Fashioned Meowing, Leprechaun obsessed, Squirrelflight. "I'm leaving, I have to go get herbs for um...what's his name again?Bramblestar asked."Jayfeather",Hollyleaf who loves ze Warrior Code said.

A little later... Bramblestar is looking for Catmint when he heard voices. "Hiya" a voice meowed."Who is it?" Bramblestar asked. Suddenly 5 tiny shapes stepped out of the shadows"RAINKIT, SWIFTKIT, TIMIDKIT, SPOTTEDKIT, AND KIT WHOS NAME I FORGOT-""My name's Autumnkit" Autumnkit interrupted. "Fine, Anyways, RAINKIT, SWIFTKIT, TIMIDKIT, SPOTTEDKIT, AND AUTUMNKIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CAMP?" Bramblestar yowled?" We're learning how to be ninjas!" Rainkit replied sweetly."GHHHHHHHHHH, NEVER MIND!" Bramblestar screamed and stalked off.

5 minutes later, Bramblestar was standing outside the abonded two - leg nest. He was standing on the fence when he got bowled over and landed face First in the soft catmint leaves. SPLAT! Unfortunately in the process he well, got the soft leaves squashed and the juice went in his mouth."AHTFJJGGGGJDGD-GDGFBHGCXZZFNBNHJYUJNBCGYJJV" Bramblestar meowed, and ran to camp mumbling random stuff about ThunderClan being boring.

Half a hour later, he was standing outside of the camp entrance. Without hesitation he ran in and saw Squirrelflight, and he ran up to highledge. "Oh, great highledge may I crawl onto you for a clan meeting?" Bramblestar asked. There was no reply. "I'll take that as yes!" Bramblestar meowed, and climbed up the step hill, when he reached the top he was exhausted. "Let all cat's *pant*old enough to *pant* catch their own *pant* prey, gather*pant* around Highledge. "The cars gathered around Highledge. "Does anybody know that Squirrelflight is a flying squirrel?" Bramblestar asked. "You called us, to ask that?" Dustpelt asked, followed by a few meows of disbelief. "Squirrelflight is a flying squirrel!" Bramblestar wailed. "Yeah right, and Bramblestar is a star shaped bramble!"

Squirrelflight muttered and rolled her eyes. (can cats roll eyes?)"I am?" Bramblestar wailed. "No, yoyr not, now be quiet or Thy'll call Thy's "FLYING,NINJA, BRITISH LEPRECHAUNS THAT SAY "THY".". Squirrelflight muttered. Suddenly the kits that had been training to be ninjas ran in and karate chopped Bramblestar. Jayfeather ran up to inspect Bramblestar,"Just as I thought, he's beeen eating catmint!".Then he dragged Bramblestar to his den."I didn't really find anything different, he seemed fine to me!" Squirrelflight commented out loud.

Later in the day, Bramblestar woke up. " What happened?" Bramblestar asked. "You ate catmint and thought Squirrelflight was a flying squirrel. " Jayfeather replied. "Oh, ok!" Bramblestar meowed. "Bramblestar your awake, " Squirrelflight exclaimed "now I can chase you around for thinking I was a flying Squirrel!" "AHHHHHH!" Bramblestar exclaimed and ran out if camp with Squirrelflight right behind him waving a sludge hammer.

A/N: Sorry if it has grammer mistakes I did this on my tablet. Remember I'm still taking requests

P.S. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year people.!


End file.
